A distant Hope
by AUehara
Summary: Porque não importa quão boas ou ruins as coisas podem parecer, quando se observa tudo com calma, uma solução sempre aparece; isso é Esperança. Mas não é porque se consegue achar essa solução e uma explicação para algum problema que os sentimentos deixarão de agir si próprios. Eventual KenXTakeruXHikari
1. Chapter 1: O ponto de mudança

**Olá, pessoas bonitas!**

**Depois de algumas eras estou de volta a ativa no mundo cibernético... ou quase.**

**Começamos agora uma nova história de Digimon que, para variar, vamos brincar com os tais dos 'E se...'. Então sim, estamos falando de um AU com o 'E se...' Takeru fosse um gênio, tipo Ken enquanto sob efeito da Semente das Trevas (Dark Spore), porém em total controle dele próprio, quais as mudanças que isso acarretaria na história e como seria a interação com as demais Crianças Escolhidas. **

**De ante mão eu já aviso que posteriormente teremos situações de violência (além das batalhas de digimons, é claro) e temas nada leves, que incluem morte de personagem (nenhuma das Crianças, felizmente), abuso de menores e jogos mentais (apesar de que esse eu ainda tenho que confirmar). Então vocês podem esperar por alguns OOC espalhados por aí, mas eu tentarei deixá-los naturais, ou tão naturais quanto as situações permitirem.**

**Saindo um pouco da história e indo para a pegunta que muitos vão querer respondida: qual a frequência de publicação?**

**Serei sincera: tão quanto eu conseguir, levando em consideração que estou naquela fase de começo de faculdade mais atividades extras a torto e a direito mais meu péssimo hábito de me enrolar com coisas pessoais. Então já viram, uma equação nada boa, mas paciências xD Espero que vocês a tenham comigo e eu terei com vocês. Mas é claro que incentivos sempre ajudam. **

**Creio que por enquanto é isso.**

**Apreciem a leitura! **

**E não se esqueçam de comentar! **

* * *

><p><strong>01 – O ponto de mudança<strong>

_-Abril de 2003-_

_- Mas, okaa-san! _

_- Takeru, pense bem: é uma oportunidade única, não são todos que podem morar em outro país e estudar lá. Além disso, não é como se você não verá seus amigos para sempre, você poderá vir para o Japão nos feriados e pelo que você me contou, o Mundo Digital permite que vocês possam se encontrar muito mais facilmente. E também, eu conversarei com seu pai para você morar com ele para você cursar o colegial. O que acha?_

_- Promete?_

_- Claro!_

_Há alguns minutos, Takeru e Natsuko estavam conversando sobre uma proposta de trabalho que ela recebera de alguns contatos dos pais. A proposta em si era muito boa para todos, exceto que ela teria que se mudar para a França, e sendo ela a guardiã legal de Takeru, ele teria que ir junto, uma situação nada favorável para o garoto. Se para ele já era ruim morar algumas cidades longe dos amigos, morar em outro país, sem falar em outro continente seria o inferno, pior que enfrentar todos os digimons malignos juntos mais uma vez._

_Após então, Natsuko fazer essa proposta para o filho, o menino a olha apreensivo, pensando em todos os pós e contras da situação. Do próprio ponto de vista, ele teria mais contras, mas de forma lógica, a mãe tinha a vantagem. _

_- Certo, eu vou – Takeru concede e a mulher comemora e agradece o menino. – Quando nós vamos?_

_- Bem, eu ainda tenho que terminar de resolver algumas coisinhas no trabalho, - ela responde pensativa - então eu suponho que em um mês mais ou menos. Acha que consegue se despedir de todos e aproveitar nesse meio tempo, Takeru?_

_- Sim – ele assente com a cabeça. – Acabamos de entrar de férias também. Acho que é o bastante._

Com um suspiro, Takeru apoia-se no tronco de uma das árvores que cercavam o lago em que o grupo de Digiescolhidos decidiu passar o último dia de férias. Desde a conversa com a mãe, ele tentara contar aos outros o mais rápido possível para aproveitar o máximo possível o tempo que eles tinham juntos. Infelizmente, a oportunidade nunca aparecera e agora ele estava a um dia de viajar e ninguém sabia, nem mesmo o próprio irmão.

Olhando preocupado para o loiro, Patamon estava se segurando para não sair gritando pela atenção das outras crianças e adolescentes, a única coisa que o prendia no lugar era a preocupação pelo parceiro. Fazia um tempo que o Digimon era capaz de sentir um pouco os sentimentos do humano, e o último mês não foi um dos melhores momentos da vida do loiro.

- Ei, Patamon – Takeru de repente chama o parceiro. – Você acha que eles ficarão muito bravos se eu ir sem me despedir pessoalmente?

- Logicamente, eu acho que sim. Sabe, eu ficaria.

- Mesmo sabendo que foi você quem não me deixou falar nada? – o menino encolhe as pernas e as abraça, apoiando o queixo sobre os joelhos.

- Takeru...

De repente uma bola de futebol voa na direção da dupla, interrompendo o Digimon. A bola rola até os pés de Takeru, mas ele sequer nota o objeto. Por outro lado, Patamon desviou o olhar para o lugar de onde a bola veio.

- Deixa que eu pego! – Patamon vê Ken acenando para os amigos com quem estava jogando até a bola sair voando. O menino corre até a dupla e para agachado ao pegar a bola. Ele nota a forma depressiva do loiro, uma imagem que ele nunca vira antes no melhor amigo, e pergunta preocupado, - Takeru? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

- Nada – Takeru responde fracamente, virando o rosto para o lado.

Diante de tal resposta, Ken ignora os gritos de Daisuke e V-mon para voltar logo com a bola e foca toda a atenção no amigo à frente.

- Se fosse nada, você não ficaria assim. O que aconteceu?

Takeru finalmente olha o outro garoto e encontra preocupação e interesse genuíno nos olhos dele. _Talvez_, ele pensa,_talvez ele esteja realmente interessado, talvez ele queira me ouvir._ Mas tão logo ele termina esse pensamento, o que tem se repetido nas últimas semanas volta a acontecer.

- Qual é, Ken! Eu quero continuar jogando! Vem logo! – Daisuke eficientemente vem correndo e puxa Ken de volta para o campo improvisado, ignorando as fracas reclamações do outro garoto enquanto este tenta voltar um último olhar preocupado para o loiro, que voltara a abaixar os olhos.

_Ou talvez não_, Takeru repensa e se contenta com a situação... de novo.

Ao lado dele, Patamon o olha preocupado e então observa o que todos os outros estavam fazendo.

Daisuke, Ken, Taichi e Sora com respectivos digimons estavam jogando bola. Miyako, Mimi, Hikari, Palmon e Tailmon estavam reunidas conversando sobre qualquer coisa que provavelmente nenhum dos meninos presentes se interessaria ou entenderia. Yamato estava sentado confortavelmente em uma sombra com Gabumon e Hawkmon, todos aproveitando para relaxar. Próximo ao trio, Koushiro e Jou explicavam alguma coisa para Iori, que decidira usar a oportunidade para questionar os senpais enquanto os parceiros digitais ouviam atentamente tentando entender sobre o que os humanos falavam.

Ninguém parecia se preocupar se alguém estava estranho ou diferente. Todos estavam ocupados demais com as próprias vidas para prestar atenção ao redor. Takeru não precisava ver para saber o que estava acontecendo, ele sentia, sempre sentiu como os sentimentos das pessoas ao redor afetava o ambiente. Patamon estava começando a desenvolver melhor essa habilidade (que quando ele evoluía ficava incrivelmente forte), mas só de olhar ao redor ele conseguia entender perfeitamente de onde vinham as sensações que o parceiro sentia, e isso o irritava a certo ponto. Infelizmente, não era como se eles pudessem fazer qualquer coisa ou como se o garoto fosse fazer qualquer coisa, não na atual condição.

Decidido a tentar melhorar, Takeru respira fundo e se levanta, movimento, apesar de visível a todos, percebido apenas por Patamon. Os dois cruzam olhares e o garoto sorri fracamente.

_- Vamos passear? Talvez encontremos um dos nossos amigos Digimon por perto._

_- Claro!_

A pequena conversa inconscientemente por olhares feita, os dois parceiros começam a andar em direção às árvores em silêncio, um silêncio confortável que apenas os dois sabiam aproveitar.

Algumas horas mais tarde, com o dia em seus últimos minutos de luz solar, o grupo decide que é hora de voltar para casa. Todos se reúnem aproveitando para terminar alguma fofoca ou outra e trocar reclamações dos dias de aula que estão por vir. Chegando ao portal que levaria cada um de volta à própria casa, os humanos preparam seus digivices, ignorantes ao garoto que se manteve alguns passos atrás do grupo. Isto é, até ele os chamar.

- Hm... Pessoal! – em uma súbita onda de desespero, Takeru quase grita, chamando a atenção dos demais e recebendo olhares confusos deles e um de preocupação discreta do parceiro. Estando no centro das atenções, era apenas esperado que o loiro corasse um pouco e desviasse o olhar para baixo, reencontrando a voz com alguma dificuldade. – Hm... Eu só queria dizer que vou sentir saudades de vocês pelos próximos meses... E...

- Do que está falando, Takeru? – Daisuke o interrompe com um leve tombar de cabeça.

- Takeru-kun – Hikari solta um risinho. – Não é comum de você ser tão sentimental assim. Não haja como se não fôssemos estudar na mesma escola e dividir classes, porque nós vamos!

O loiro abre a boca para corrigi-la, para dizer-lhe que não iriam, que eles não estudariam na mesma classe, que não freqüentariam a mesma escola e muito menos morariam na mesma cidade, aliás, que não viveriam sequer no mesmo continente. Mas antes de conseguir que qualquer som saísse de sua boca, Miyako intrusivamente enlaça-lhe o braço e o puxa para o portal sob o sorriso dos outros.

- Mas já que você já está com tanta saudade assim, e nem nos despedimos para a noite, que tal passarmos mais algumas horas juntos na minha casa? – e sem esperar resposta de qualquer um, ela abre o portal para o Mundo Humano e parte, englobada pela luz. Os outros Diagiescolhidos mais novos a seguem se despedindo apressadamente dos mais velhos enquanto riam.

Os seis Digiescolhidos restantes riem um pouco da atitude dos mais novos e seguem respectivos caminhos para casa.

Ao chegar em casa, Yamato tem uma surpresa ao encontrar a mãe na sala do apartamento no que parecia ser o final de uma conversa com ar de negócios com sentimentos pessoais em segundo plano. Era estranho, sempre foram estranhas as vezes em que os dois pais se encontravam, para Yamato, como se eles sempre quisessem fazer ou dizer algo mais e nunca tinham a coragem de fazê-lo.

Natsuko notou a presença do filho mais velho e o cumprimentou devidamente como mãe, mas brevemente e saindo logo em seguida. O adolescente olha o pai com a pergunta clara no olhar e espera pacientemente o homem escolher as palavras com as quais explicar melhor a situação.

- Não é nada muito sério, Yamato. Sua mãe só estava aqui para acertarmos alguns detalhes de um arranjo que fizemos para daqui alguns anos. Não é nada com o que você tenha que se preocupar. E onde está Takeru? – Hiroaki pergunta curioso, achando estranho que os dois irmãos que parecem mais ligados do que um casal de namorados recém-formados não estavam juntos diante das atuais circunstâncias.

- Ele está com a Hikari e os outros mais novos. Takeru estava mais emocional do que o normal hoje e o pessoal decidiu alegrá-lo. E eu prefiro não me envolver, sabe-se lá o que se passa na cabeça daquelas crianças – Yamato diz rindo levemente. O pai ainda acha estranho que o primogênito tenha tomado tal decisão, mas decidiu não comentar. Esses garotos que decidam o que eles acham que é melhor, afinal para quem já salvou dois mundos duas vezes, eles deveriam ser capazes de fazer tais decisões.

Em outra parte de Odaiba, espalhados o mais confortavelmente possível dentro de um quarto, as seis crianças e seis digimons se divertiam como conseguiam, embora certo garoto loiro estivesse segurando-se para não sair correndo dali com lágrimas de frustração nos olhos. Enquanto ele estampava um sorriso no rosto e evitava olhar diretamente nos olhos de qualquer um, Takeru se perguntava por que não conseguia dizer. Era muito simples, palavras fáceis "_Eu estou mudando com minha mãe para a França por três anos_"; viu, era simples. Mas por que não conseguia? Ele podia interromper qualquer um enquanto eles o interrompiam, mas... Não dava...

Mais tarde, naquela noite, quando o garoto finalmente voltou para casa, a primeira coisa que fez foi socar a parede do quarto. Estando o apartamento vazio, a mãe provavelmente saíra para alguma compra de última hora ou qualquer coisa, Takeru finalmente deixou que a torrente de emoções fluísse para fora sem restrição alguma.

Os gritos agoniados e frustrados serviram de trilha sonora enquanto os próprios punhos eram castigados mais e mais contra a superfície dura das paredes até não agüentar mais e começar a puxar os cabelos. Quando ele cai de joelhos no centro do quarto com a cabeça baixa, Patamon, que assistia a tudo desde a porta do cômodo, decide que é hora de agir. Ele se aproxima do parceiro e, sem saber exatamente como, evolui para Angemon e abraça o melhor amigo, refugiando-o entre os braços fortes da crueldade do mundo externo permitindo que ele abrisse o coração e deixasse tudo exposto.

Foram algumas horas que eles permaneceram assim, o Digimon anjo guardando Takeru como podia enquanto este derramava as lágrimas contidas do último mês, lágrimas de tristeza, saudades e principalmente de frustração.

Quando Natsuko chegou em casa, em um horário razoável, ela estranhou que o apartamento estivesse quieto e escuro. Cuidadosamente, ela tenta o quarto do filho e tem um pequeno susto. O filho estava lá, definitivamente, e estava adormecido, mas a surpresa dela estava na companhia do garoto. A mulher já esperava que o parceiro Digimon estivesse por perto, eles eram praticamente inseparáveis, mas a forma que ele tomara era uma que ela não via há um bom tempo. Ao invés da forma que lembrava um porquinho da Índia com asas de morcego, quem abraçava protetoramente o menino era o anjo que sempre protegera ele.

Os dois trocam um breve olhar, apesar de Natsuko não ter certeza por causa do capacete do Digimon, e a mulher deixa os dois parceiros, confiante de que o filho não poderia estar mais seguro do que no momento, protegido pelo ser de luz.

Na manhã seguinte, Takeru, Natsuko e Patamon acordam cedo, não para que o garoto pudesse se preparar para o primeiro dia de aula desse ano letivo, mas para que os três tivessem certeza de que nada importante estivesse ficando para trás para a grande mudança. Tendo tudo em ordem, eles deixam o apartamento com as várias malas.

Durante o caminho, Takeru tenta uma última vez contar aos amigos sobre a mudança, dessa vez, sem chances de interrupções. Ele manda um e-mail para cada um dos outros Digiescolhidos e desliga o D-Terminal, não querendo responder qualquer pergunta que seja no momento. Ele enviara a hora e local exatos do vôo, então se eles quisesse lhe dizer alguma coisa, que viessem fazê-lo pessoalmente.

Uma hora depois, a bagagem tinha sido despachada e mãe, filho e Digimon esperavam na área de embarque, conversando sobre o que fariam assim que pousassem em Paris.

- Takeru!

Um grito de várias vozes corta a conversa do aeroporto e faz com que todos os presentes se virassem para o grupo de jovens sem fôlego que acabara de chegar. Os Takaishis sabiam que falta aproximadamente trinta minutos para a primeira chamada de embarque, então não estavam com pressa, mas essa nova situação poderia se complicar, então os três concordaram em mantê-la simples.

Takeru se levanta com Patamon nos braços e vai até os outros Digiescolhidos, mantendo o rosto neutro.

- Bom dia – ele diz calmamente.

- Takeru! – Yamato começa dando um passo à frente. – Qual o significado disso?

O loiro mais novo sabia que o irmão se referia à mensagem que mandara uma hora atrás, e não pensava em enrolá-lo.

- Bem, eu tentei dizer-lhes mais cedo, mas nunca consegui encontrar um momento oportuno. Desculpem-me – ele finaliza abaixando os olhos e inclinando-se levemente para frente.

- Takeru, por quanto tempo você ficará longe? – dessa vez é Ken quem pergunta, aproximando do loiro até ficar a um passo de distância do melhor amigo.

- Três anos.

- Certeza? – Hikari aproxima-se também, ficando ao lado de Ichijouji. Takeru assente e os três trocam sorrisos pequenos.

- Tanto faz! Eu não posso engolir que você não nos disse nada! – Daisuke exclama a meio caminho até o loiro com punhos cerrados.

Por um breve momento, os olhos de Takeru ganham um brilho frio, mas voltam ao azul celeste calmo de sempre antes que qualquer um percebesse. Natsuko aproxima-se das crianças e põe uma mão no ombro do filho mais novo.

- Está na hora.

O grupo troca despedidas longas e dramáticas recheadas e cobertas de promessas de se manterem em contato, então os Takaishis embarcam no vôo que mudaria a vida de Takeru para sempre.

_-Maio de 1998-_

Takaishi Takeru, sete anos de idade, primeiro ano do ensino fundamental da Escola Primária de Tamachi.

O jovem loiro franze o rosto, não gostando do som que essas palavras juntas produzem. Ele as estranhava, elas não soavam certas, não para os ouvidos dele. Ele suspira derrotado, porém. Não era como se pudesse mudar as coisas. Ele não tinha autoridade, não tinha autonomia e também não tinha esperanças de que a situação pudesse melhorar. Entendia bem qual era a própria posição e o que podia fazer. Uma das maldições de ser o que os adultos chamam de 'gênio', ele sempre entendia tudo muito bem.

Takeru olha em volta de si e observa à distância como as outras crianças hesitavam em se aproximar, estranhando e apontando descaradamente enquanto comentavam sobre a aparência 'anormal' dele. Bem, até então, nada fora do comum. Do outro lado da sala, ele vê um grupo de crianças reunidas. Alguns meninos e meninas conversavam, mais como se exigissem algo do menino que estava sentado no meio deles e parecia querer que a terra abrisse e o engolisse ali e agora.

Curioso com a linguagem corporal do menino no centro, o loiro presta atenção nas palavras trocadas entre eles.

- Meu irmão me disse que seu irmão é um gênio – um menino disse.

- Minha mãe também. Ela disse que eu deveria fazer como Ichijouji-senpai e ser uma boa menina na escola – uma das meninas concorda.

- Ken-kun também é um gênio? – outra menina pergunta.

O menino, Ichijouji Ken, não responde verbalmente, apenas se encolhe mais no assento e balança a cabeça negativamente quase como se não quisesse.

Takeru entende a situação instantaneamente. Ele ouvira falar do 'menino gênio de Tamachi, Ichijouji Osamu'. Então aquele era o irmão mais novo do prodígio e não tinha as mesmas habilidades do irmão, mas todos o cobravam de forma direta ou indireta.

O grupo de crianças continua a pressionar o menino por mais alguns minutos até que o loiro decide que bastante é o bastante.

Ignorando os olhares curiosos dos outros colegas de classe, Takeru caminha calmamente até o grupo e para um passo de distância deles.

- Com licença – ele pede e chama a atenção do grupo inteiro. Fixando o olhar no menino encolhido, ele sorri brilhantemente. – Você é Ichijouji Ken-kun, certo? – ele pergunta e o menino de cabelos negros assente timidamente. – Eu sou Takaishi Takeru e acabei de me transferir para essa escola. Poderia me ajudar com a matéria?

Todos o olham em surpresa, mas Ken é o mais surpreso e confuso.

- Mas eu não sou tão inteligente – Ken murmura, desviando o olhar para o chão.

- Não tem problema! – Takeru responde imediatamente e o outro menino volta o olhar imediatamente. – E eu duvido que você não seja inteligente. Você me ajuda?

Lentamente, Ken processa as palavras proferidas pelo loiro e quando ele as registra, sorri largamente e aceita o pedido.

As outras crianças se dispersam e deixam os dois meninos as sós. Rapidamente eles passam por todas as anotações e colagens nos cadernos de Ken, com este explicando tudo animadamente e Takeru respondendo com pequenas palavras para deixar claro para o outro que ele estava ouvindo. Quando terminam, o moreno percebe que o outro não trouxera nenhum material e que apenas ouvira tudo o que ele tinha a tagarelar.

- Takeru-kun, você não precisava de minha ajuda, precisava? – Ken pergunta confuso e com um respingo de mágoa.

Takeru sorri desculpando-se e encolhe os ombros.

- Desculpe-me, Ken-kun. Você está certo, eu não precisava. Mas eu achei que seria uma boa desculpa para fazer as outras crianças pararem de magoá-lo e para eu tentar começar uma amizade.

Ken o encara confuso, aceitando a desculpa, mas ainda havia uma coisa que ele não entendia.

- Por que você quer ser meu amigo, Takeru-kun?

- Por que não? – o loiro pergunta, piscando em surpresa.

- Porque... Ninguém quer ser meu amigo... Todo mundo só se interessa no Osamu-nii-chan...

Takeru não responde imediatamente. Ele olha bem para o outro menino em silêncio, pensando em como responder.

- Deixa eu ver como posso explicar... Eu já ouvi falar do seu irmão, que ele é um gênio – Ken se encolhe, mas Takeru não perde um segundo e continua, sua próxima frase fazendo o outro levantar o olhar. – Mas eu não tenho interesse nele. Quero dizer, ele parece ser legal e tudo mais, mas ele é mais velho e se eu quisesse um amigo mais velho ligaria para meu irmão. E você parece mais interessante.

- Mas eu sou normal...

- Exatamente! Até hoje meu único amigo é meu irmão. Eu gostaria de ter um amigo normal.

Os dois se olham em silêncio por algum tempo, esperando a resposta do outro. Então sorriem.

A partir desse dia, Ken e Takeru se tornaram melhores amigos, fazendo de tudo juntos, estudando, praticando esportes, brincando. Até que dez meses depois Takaishi Natsuko teve que se mudar novamente por causa do trabalho, indo para Kawada. Os encontros dos dois tornaram-se mais difíceis, sem dúvida, mas nada que os impedisse por completo.

Pelos próximos meses, Takeru sempre conseguia uma brecha nos horários da mãe para os dois irem a Tamachi e reforçar os laços de amizade entre os Ichijoujis e Takaishis. Nesse meio tempo, Ken descobre que Takeru era tão genial quanto o irmão, mas diferente do menino mais velho, o loiro incluía Ken em tudo, e quero dizer _tudo_, que ele fazia, desde as matérias de escola que eles viam separadamente, ajudando o moreno a entender qualquer coisa que tinha dificuldade, à prática de esportes diversos, despertando a paixão por futebol em Ken.

Após as férias de verão de 1999, porém, tanto Takeru teve uma experiência inesquecível, como a situação familiar dos Ichijoujis sofreu drásticas revira-voltas.


	2. Chapter 2: Por trás de um sorriso

**Olá, a todos novamente!**

**Estamos de volta, mais cedo do que eu esperava! =D**

**Devo dizer que estou feliz que essa história já tenha seguidores, mas eu ainda gostaria de saber o que meus leitores pensam, não precisa ser nenhum comentário elaborado ou qualquer coisa do tipo, só seus pensamentos bastam ;)**

**Esqueci de mencionar no primeiro capítulo, então colocarei aqui para validade até o último capítulo:**

**_Disclaimer: Digimon Adventure não me pertence e por essa história não tiro nenhum lucro... também se fosse, definitivamente não seria um anime infantil xD_**

* * *

><p><strong>02 – Por trás de um sorriso<strong>

_-Março de 2007-_

Ishida Hiroaki espreguiça-se após finalmente terminar o último relatório do dia. Ele olha o relógio de pulso e abre um sorriso no rosto, o maior sorriso que os colegas de trabalho já viram no homem nos últimos três anos. Desligando o notebook e guardando todos os documentos espalhados pela mesa, Hiroaki se levanta e dirige-se para a saída abanando uma mão.

- Eu me despeço por hoje, pessoal. Continuem o bom trabalho!

Os outros trabalhadores se olham confusos com a nova atitude do homem até que um dos homens que acompanhavam o Ishida há anos sorri sorrateiramente.

- Ei, chefe. De onde veio esse bom humor? Por acaso finalmente conseguiu um encontro? – os outros riem entre si e Hiroaki se limita a revirar os olhos.

- Como se fosse... Meu filho mais novo chega hoje para morar comigo pelos próximos anos. É claro que eu estou feliz!

- Ah! – uma das mulheres exclama. – Seu filho que estava morando na França nos últimos anos, certo, chefe?

- Esse mesmo! Meu pequeno menino gênio! – Hiroaki exclama com orgulho e segue o caminho para fora do edifício ignorando os comentários e risadas dos colegas de trabalho.

Não mais de trinta minutos depois, Hiroaki estava esperando na área de desembarque ansiosamente. Para as outras pessoas que também esperavam a chegada de alguém, a imagem do homem olhando o relógio a cada vinte segundos era cômica, mas nada anormal. Para muitos, era claro que ele estava à espera de alguém próximo que não via há muito tempo.

Infinitos dois minutos depois, a aterrissagem do vôo do filho é anunciada, e ainda mais longos dez minutos depois, o Ishida acha, no meio da multidão, o filho com seu distinto cabelo dourado e um novo de chapéu, o modelo da vez sendo uma típica boina italiana verde escura com um broche, sem dúvida personalizado, na forma de uma estrela ascendente.

- Takeru! – Hiroaki grita abanando os braços, chamando a atenção do adolescente com sucesso e o fazendo rir imediatamente da atitude do pai.

Logo pai e filho se encontram e se abraçam, inconvenientemente no meio do caminho e atrapalhando a passagem das outras pessoas.

- Como você está, meu filho? – o homem pergunta quando finalmente se separam.

- Estou bem, otou-san. Mas podemos continuar essa conversa no carro no caminho para casa – o adolescente responde com o mesmo sorriso de quando era criança. O pai concorda com a lógica dele, reconhecendo que o filho deve estar cansado da longa viagem e mudança de fuso horário.

Minutos depois, os dois estão no carro fazendo o caminho para o apartamento do Ishida. Aproximadamente a cada cinco segundos, o homem desviava o olhar da pista para o filho sentado ao lado. Um minuto depois dessa repetição, Takeru ri e escora-se na porta do carro com os olhos fixos no pai.

- Sabe, você pode perguntar ao invés de tentar aumentar nossas chances de um acidente de trânsito – o adolescente comenta com um sorriso divertido nos lábios.

Hiroaki ri sem jeito e suspira.

- Bem, acho que não tem por que enrolar, então – o filho esperar o homem organizar as palavras calmamente, mantendo-o no campo de visão o tempo todo. – Você fez o teste de admissão para o Colégio de Odaiba, certo? – Hiroaki pergunta em tom de negócios.

- Sim e passei com nota de sobra, o senhor sabe bem disso – Takeru responde calmamente, mas com a voz sintonizando com a do pai. – Se está preocupado por causa do incidente de três anos atrás não se preocupe. Tenho me virado bem nos últimos anos e não será uma nova escola que me atrapalhará.

- Os outros sabem de sua condição?

- Se o senhor não tiver contado, provavelmente não.

- Não acha que deveria contar a eles? Pelo menos ao seu irmão?

Dessa vez é o mais novo quem suspira. Ele volta os olhos para frente, a própria maneira de dizer que esse assunto estava encerrado.

- Eu mandei a mensagem com sucesso. Se eles a leram ou não, não é de minha responsabilidade. Mas mudando de assunto, como vão as coisas por aqui? Parece que todos esqueceram que eu existo, então eu não tenho recebido muitas atualizações – ele pede de forma bem humorada e o homem não sabe se deveria se preocupar com a habilidade medonha do filho de mudar de humor com tamanha facilidade ou não. Decidindo-se por se preocupar mais tarde, Hiroaki passa o resto do caminho contando as novidades que ele tinha de si, do filho mais velho e as informações aleatórias que ele tinha dos amigos em comum dos dois filhos.

Horas mais tarde, já noite à dentro, Yamato entra no apartamento do pai, mais curioso que qualquer coisa para descobrir o que era o anúncio importante que ele tinha a fazer que o obrigara a cancelar todo e qualquer compromisso daquela noite (que era nada mais que um encontro amigável com Taichi e Sora). A primeira e única coisa que o loiro percebe é a falta da bagunça usual do local. Algo acontecia e era algo grande.

Preocupado, o rapaz tira o calçado e adentra o apartamento, não percebendo o par a mais na entrada ou a caixa que ele bem deveria reconhecer como de uma guitarra. A meio caminho da sala, ele ouve o som distinto de um violão sendo tocado vindo do quarto que antes era ocupado por ele acompanhado de uma voz melodiosa que ele não reconhecia. Por um momento, Yamato imagina que entrara no apartamento errado, mas passando pela porta que leva ao quarto do pai, a dúvida some e ele invade o outro quarto sem cerimônias.

- Oyaji! – o rapaz para na porta, congelado em surpresa pela imagem diante dos olhos.

Sentado na cadeira da escrivaninha estava o pai, vestido pronto para sair, algo esportivo, nada muito chique, e com a expressão mais relaxada que ele vira nos últimos anos. De frente para o pai, relaxado sobre a cama (dele!) estava um adolescente de cabelo dourado comprido trançado, uma boina verde escura, vestindo uma calça jeans preta e uma camisa amarelo claro, e, principalmente, ele tinha em mãos um violão acústico e o dedilhava com maestria de olhos fechados.

- Oh! Yamato! Chegou bem na hora! – Hiroaki exclama como forma de saudação.

- Oyaji, o que está acontecendo? Quem é ele? – Yamato pergunta confuso, encarando o pai, então ele não nota que o outro loiro abrira os olhos e o observava com uma expressão divertida no rosto.

- Ora, aniki, não sabia que quatro anos eram capazes de fazê-lo se esquecer do próprio irmão mais novo.

O loiro mais velho vira-se para o outro e dois pares de olhos celestes se encaram por alguns momentos.

- Takeru? – Yamato pergunta hesitante franzindo as sobrancelhas.

- E você tem outro irmão mais novo? – Takeru pergunta de volta com uma sobrancelha arqueada enquanto deixava o instrumento de lado, prevendo os próximos segundos.

As informações são processadas no cérebro do irmão mais velho, então ele se joga em cima do mais novo, efetivamente esmagando-o e lhe tirando o ar dos pulmões à força.

- Seu maldito! Por que não me disse que estava voltando para o Japão! – Yamato exclama com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

- Eu lhe mandei uma mensagem – Takeru diz com dificuldade tentando respirar. – Você que é idiota o bastante para esquecer a data do retorno do seu irmão favorito... Agora poderia sair de cima? Eu não consigo respirar com seu sobrepeso me sufocando!

- Sobrepeso, é? – Yamato ajoelha-se e observa o irmão respirar dramaticamente fundo. – Pois fique sabendo que eu me exercito todos os dias!

- E fique você sabendo que um exercício decente envolve mais do que movimentos constantes e repetitivos de dois dedos. E sexo também não conta – o adolescente mais novo responde sorrindo burlonamente. Os irmãos se encara gargalhada do pai que quebra a falsa tensão entre os dois, fazendo-os se juntarem ao riso. – Agora se o Senhor Sou-Popular-Demais-Para-Chegar-na-Hora não se importa, podemos ir jantar? Limpar a bagunça que você deixou para trás por quatro horas deixa qualquer um esfomeado!

Então pai e filhos saem para a primeira refeição juntos em três longos anos.

Durante essa noite, os três aproveitaram a companhia um do outro como nunca, Hiroaki mais do que os dois rapazes, porque aparentemente esses jovens eram capazes de ignorar eventos mais que dramáticos nas próprias vidas, mas ele não, e estar tão perto de perder um dos filhos em uma situação 'real' não era algo que ele poderia simplesmente esquecer.

_-Agosto de 1999-_

- Aahh! Patamon, se segura!

Ser acordado no meio da noite por um Digimon anjo-caído destruindo a mansão na qual Takeru e as outras crianças estavam se abrigando não estava em lugar algum na lista de formas preferidas de ser acordado do loiro. Se juntar o fator de que a cama na qual ele estava também fora mandada pelos ares para sabe-se lá onde, definitivamente temos uma situação que o menino não favorece de forma alguma.

Eventualmente, a cama, com os dois passageiros gritando até não poder mais, desce por uma cachoeira, se destroçando com a queda brusca na água. Por sorte, criança e Digimon pensam rápido antes que tivessem o mesmo destino do móvel e saltam, Patamon segurando Takeru por um braço enquanto este segurava a mochila contendo todos os pertences. A aterrissagem é um sucesso, mas os deixa em uma situação complicada.

Takeru se veste e olha ao redor, tentando reconhecer o lugar, já sabendo que as chances são mínimas de isso acontecer. Patamon faz o mesmo, mas tem o mesmo resultado.

- Vamos descansar mais um pouco até amanhecer? – o menino sugere e logo os dois encontram uma árvore com raízes grandes que parece aconchegante.

Tentando dormir, Takeru revê os acontecimentos dos últimos dias.

Primeiro, ele fora para o Acampamento de Verão da escola do irmão para que os dois pudessem passar mais tempo juntos. Segundo, uma nevasca os surpreende e de repente ele, o irmão e mais cinco crianças estão nesse mundo estranho cheio de criaturas bizarras e divertidas. Inicialmente, ele não tem ideia do que está acontecendo, sendo atacado por uma dessas criaturas, digimon, mais forte tão logo as sete crianças estão reunidas e lavadas rio abaixo depois de cair de um penhasco. Terceiro, os digimons que acompanhavam cada criança tem a habilidade de evoluir, mas precisam estar descansados e alimentados e o parceiro humano estar em necessidade de proteção ou proteger alguém. E quarto, existe um Digimon mau que os quer mortos, aparentemente, e que controla essas Engrenagens Negras que são capazes de fazer digimons amigáveis se tornarem agressivos, como uma forma de controle mental. Tudo isso mais o dilema que o grupo de crianças não tem a menor idéia do que eles estão realmente fazendo nesse mundo ou como voltar para o mundo deles.

A vida não poderia ser mais complicada?

Logo que amanhece, Takeru e Patamon estão de pé e andando na direção que o vento sopra por falta de melhor orientação. Quase uma hora de caminhada em silêncio, Patamon começa a murmurar, o que chama a atenção do parceiro.

- Algum problema, Patamon?

- Não... É só que... Se eu conseguisse evoluir, como Pyomon, por exemplo, eu poderia voar pelos céus e nós já teríamos encontrado mais alguém e você não estaria sozinho com um Digimon fraco e inútil como eu...

Com o Digimon cabisbaixo, ele não nota o arquear de sobrancelha do menino nem a careta que se transforma em um sorriso de quem tem planos em mente.

- Evoluir? – Takeru pergunta inocentemente. – Para que tipo de Digimon você evolui? – diante de tal pergunta, Patamon levanta o rosto e olha confuso o companheiro.

- Que tipo de Digimon? Eu não sei. Eu só vou saber quando chegar lá. Takeru, você sabe?

O menino faz uma careta pensativa, então começa a jogar idéias de possíveis evoluções bobas que Patamon não gosta imediatamente e começa a reclamar.

- Ah, chega! Se for assim, eu prefiro nem evoluir!

O Digimon começa a andar mais rápido na frente, irritado. Dois passos atrás, Takeru solta um risinho. Patamon então vira-se para trás, surpreso.

- Você fez de propósito, Takeru!

- O que fiz? – o menino pergunta, novamente exalando inocência.

- Você me jogou aquelas idéias bobas só para eu não querer mais evoluir!

- Ah, você me pegou! – ele então começa a gargalhar. Patamon o olha surpreso por mais um momento antes de se juntar ao riso.

Os dois andam por mais algum tempo em silêncio, entrando em uma planície. Com Takeru perdido em seu próprio mundinho, Patamon começa a pensar também, especificamente no parceiro.

Desde que eles se encontraram, o Digimon estava confuso. Em alguns momentos, o menino parecia tão inocente e distraído quanto Mimi, que até então não tinha muitas preocupações em mente enquanto os problemas não ficavam aparentes. Mas em outros, quando os outros não prestavam atenção nele, Takeru começava a olhar em volta e os olhos dele pareciam diferentes, como os de Koushiro ou Yamato ou Jou quando os meninos mais velhos estavam pensando. Na maioria das vezes que o grupo começa a discutir sobre o que fazer, o loiro mais novo murmurava alto o bastante apenas para Patamon, que estava na cabeça dele, ouvir soluções óbvias que poupariam tempo e esforço de todos. Era como se o parceiro estivesse sempre observando o que acontecia ao redor dele e agia de forma que aliviava um pouco a tensão do grupo, tirando total proveito do fato que ele era o mais novo da turma e por isso todos se preocupavam mais com ele do que qualquer outro.

Uma situação, porém, Patamon achou peculiar. Foi quando o menino praticamente pulo entre Taichi e Yamato quando esses dois começaram uma briga sem motivo. Naquele momento, Patamon mais sentiu do que viu o medo de Takeru. Medo de quê, ele não sabia, mas o Digimon sabia que não era uma coisa simples. Podia ter a ver com Takeru não querer que ele evolua? Seria estranho, considerando que o menino pedira a Koushiro para ele tentar ajudar Patamon a evoluir.

- Ei, Takeru?

- Hm?

- Você não quer que eu evolua? - o Digimon pergunta curiosamente, observando bem o parceiro ao lado para ver quais reações ele teria.

A pergunta inesperada de Patamon faz o menino parar, justo antes de uma cruz de Santo André que estava fechada. Takeru olha o parceiro com o rosto neutro e os dois ficam se encarando por alguns segundos antes do menino suspirar e voltar o olhar à frente, sentindo o vento soprar como se estivesse sendo empurrado por um trem que estava invisível diante deles.

- Não é que eu não queria que você evolua – Takeru diz calmamente e com a voz soando estranha para o Digimon, como se ele fosse mais velho. – Mas se você evoluir, isso quer dizer que você estará lutando, mesmo que seja para me proteger.

Patamon o encara confuso. Por acaso não era essa a função dos digimons? Lutar para proteger os parceiros humanos? Ou será que ele tinha uma função diferente?

- Você não quer que eu lute, Takeru?

- Eu só não vejo motivo para a maioria das brigas que acontecem. Shellmon e Seadramon por exemplo. Eles provavelmente se sentiram provocados, mas eu acho que se eles fossem menos impulsivos, nós com certeza poderíamos ter evitado aquelas lutas, mas... – o menino abaixa os olhos e o vento começa a soprar para o outro lado.

- Mas...

- Mas aí Agumon e Gabumon não teriam evoluído – ele suspirar e volta a olhar para frente. – Eu não gosto de brigas que não levam a nada...

Naquele instante, Patamon não entende muito bem o que o parceiro queria dizer, mas ele entendeu que Takeru não era uma criança qualquer e que ele conseguia pensar melhor que todas as outras crianças, que ele era o que alguns digimons mais evoluídos chamavam os mais inteligentes de gênio.

Horas mais tarde, quando os dois estavam desesperados correndo atrás de digimons recém-nascidos, Patamon seriamente pensou em rever seus conceitos sobre gênios.

* * *

><p><strong>O que acharam? Para mim está um pouco menor do que eu gostaria e estamos desenvolvendo a história lentamente, eu sei, mas estou meio que em uma crise de pensar em cenas beeeeeeem lá na frente enquanto estou nesse começo ainda, argh!<strong>

**A propósito, o que estão achando dessa formatação? De termos duas linhas temporais por capítulo, sendo que uma delas sofre timeskip de capítulo para capítulo? Reclamações e sugestões são aceitas (mas não necessariamente utilizadas xP) E se alguém que entender de música por aí tiver alguma ideia para o modelo de violão que o Takeru estava tocando, eu gostaria de ouvir. Eu não sei coisa alguma de música, mas gostaria de colocar um modelo só para dar mais um efeito dramático xD **

**Por hoje é isso e no próximo capítulo teremos a introdução ativa das outras crianças. **

**Não se esqueçam de comentar!**

**~Atsuko Uehara, 12/novembro/2014.**


End file.
